Star Wars Republic Commando: Beta Squad
by RC-1262
Summary: As a elite, and powerful squad of Clone Commandos, Beta Squad must endure all their mission with success for the Grand Army of the Republic...or the galaxy will fall to the evil Separatists and their own droid army...
1. The Arrival

_**Star Wars: Republic Commando Beta Squad**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, on the desert world Geonosis, the Separatist's Droid Army controls the weather beaten world. As a risky move, the _Grand Army of the Republic_ unleashes it's own army, a _clone_ army. _G.A.R_ must retake the planet…

As the republic army lands on the surface of the planet, they first send out special types of clones out first to clear the path for the normal clone troopers. They are the _clone_ commandos. Elite, powerful, and deadly, they work in four man squads to complete tasks to hard for regular clones. As one of the first commando squads, Beta Squad must land first…

**Zero Hour - Geonosis - Day 1 **

"Beta Squad! Let's lock n' load!", RC - 0343 commanded. The three other clone commandos jogged to 43.

"Ready.", RC - 0320 replied.

"This is where the fun, begins!", piped RC - 0316.

"I bet that I can kill more bugs then you", RC - 0319 walked into the doorway of the LAAT/i. The door slid shut with a dull thud. The Commandos grabbed onto the handrails as the gunship flew from a Republic Assault Ship into the atmosphere of Geonosis. RC - 0343 opened up a profile of each of his team members on his helmet's HUD.

(RC - 0343. Also known as "Rim". Former member & leader of Alpha Squad. Now Leader of Beta Squad. Very accurate with the DC-17m Modifiable Blaster Rifle. Also extraordinarily skilled in close quarters confrontations.

- RC - 0320. Nicknamed "Quin". Skilled in every modification of the DC-17m Rifle but prefers to dual wield DC-15s Side-Arm Blasters. Very good at engineering. Can slice any door that he comes across. He is the technician in the squad. 20 hopes that one day he can lead his own squad.

- RC - 0319. Preferred to be known as "Val". Dangerously accurate with the Sniper Attachment of the DC-17m. Likes to take his time killing his enemies. Oddly, 19 rarely uses the DC-15s.

- RC - 0316. Other Clone Commandos tag him as "Jak". Likes a lot of firepower and strength over accuracy in his weapons. Prefers to use the Anti-Armour Attachment of the DC-17m and a DC-21t Quad-Laser Turret. Likes to crack up jokes, usually at the wrong time. Out of the squad, 16 is the joker.)

Rim's eyes scanned the text. As he closed the file, a hologram appeared. The person was clad in with white armour with a T-like helmet. Over the squad's comlink, a buzzing sound appeared, then a voice.

"Glad to see you guys out of the simulators. My name is RT - 1349/0841. I will be your Clone Advisor."

"Nice to meet you.", Rim said, "Where are we going?"

"We are dropping you off on the first battle of Geonosis. Beta Squad will be the first to land…unless you get shot out of the sky.", the Advisor replied.

"That's great and all, but where are my weapons?", asked Jak, looking around for his DC-21t.

"We will later send a supply drop after you reached to landing point."

"Advisor. What is our objective?", Quin asked as he pulled out a data pad.

"Listen up. Your objective is to rendezvous with Echo Squad in sector TG1-07HJ. After that, we will send a supply crate; as one bigger squad, both Beta and Echo must take out a Anti-Air Emplacement. Objective clear?", the Advisor asked.

"Yes sir." "Good.", the clone stated.

"What kind of enemies are we dealing with?", Val said, reloading and checking his DC-17m.

"Mostly Droids, and Geonosians. Watch out for Super Battle Droids and Elite Geonosians, they pack a punch."

"Right.", Rim nodded. "I will be in touch with you along the way Beta. Keep in-"

Just before the Advisor can sign off, the gunship shook groaned, like a hurt animal. Smoke and dust fogged the commandos' vision, as one of the engines of the ship caught on fire. "Mayday! Mayday! This is RG - 0109! We are hit! I repeat, we are hit! Port Engine is hit! Critical damage!", the Clone Pilot yelled into the G.A.R com link. The pilot tuned his com frequency to Beta Squad's.

"Hold tight boys! This is gonna get ugly, real fast!", he screamed.

"Commandos! Let's hook down the weapons and equipment.", Rim ordered.

"Aye sir!" They said in each strapped, hooked and/or tied down their Deeces and other various equipment.

"Ground's coming up real fast! I can't hold her any longer. Brace yourselves!", the pilot frantically called LAAT/i smashed, nose first, into the hard packed rock. It screeched and groaned as it kept sliding. After a few meters, it stopped.

**Hour .5 - Geonosis - Day 1**

The thick smoke filled the gunship's cabin. Sparks and small fires flickered all around the commandos. Quin shock his head to clear his vision as his squad-mates picked themselves off the ground.

"Is everyone alright?", Rim called.

"Yep…not including all the bruises I have!", Jak joked. "Ugh…now I'm really mad.", Val stopped talking as blaster fire from the enemy droids started to pound at the gunship's door.

"Two-Oh! Can you get this door open? We need to get out of here before the larty explodes."

"Happy to oblige, sir.". Quin got out a fusion cutter and he cut open the latches on the massive door. The door creaked, then fell to the rocky terrain of Geonosis. Blaster fire suddenly filled the cabin.

"Beta! Let's show them who there dealing with!", Four-Three commandos fire their Deeces, pouring plasma bolts onto the the last droid. Once the droids fell, they ran out, guns raised. "Whoa! It's a total mess out here, sir!", Val said.

"Right. We need to get to the rendezvous point ASAP. Let's move out, Beta!", Rim ordered. After 10 minutes, the commandos reached the rendezvous point. What they saw was a small bunker, complete with a small portable turret.

"Mine!", One-Six called out as he ran and commandeered the turret, "Not as cool as my DC-21t…but _this_ is better than nothing!"

"Beta, you've just found the rendezvous point. That is a critical chokehold against the droids. Hold your position, while I contact Echo Squad.", their Clone Advisor noted.

"One-Nine! I need you here, to snipe enemies from afar!", Rim commanded. "Sniping…with extreme prejudice."

"Quin! Start to throw grenades when you see the enemy!", Rim said. "Enemies go boom, sir?"

"Alright Beta! Hold positions until Echo arrives.", RT - 1349/0841 the clone cut the transmission as droids started to march out, firing wave after wave of laser bolts at them. Beta Squad fired back.

"Ragh! Take this, clankers!", Jak said as the normal, weak droids fell from the continue persistent fire of Beta's combined efforts. Suddenly more elite droids shambled out.

"Look out! Super Battle Droids on our twelve!", Val cued.

"Take them out, Beta! The more, the better!", Rim started to concentrate fire from one SBD to the another. Finally, as the last droid popped, Quin called out to them.

"Hey I see another larty!" They all looked up to see the familiar red and white gunship hover and land a couple feet from their location. They walked up to it as the doors slid open. Out came one black and three white armoured commandos, two of them hold clutching two huge crates of ordnance. All of them looked around at their surroundings, as if they were just born.

"Whoa! Look here, Lok! More commandos!", a commando (with three orange slash-like lines on his armour) said. "Shut up, Dem!", said Lok, in his grey and blue armour.

"Beta. We have been combined together one again, eh Rim?", the entirely black-clad soldier called out. "Just like old times, Mik!", Rim greeted.

"Beta! This is my old pal, Mik. He's the leader of Echo Squad. He's also my former squad mate when I was the technician back in Alpha Squad."

"Wait! This is the first time we were deployed! How do you guys know each other?", asked Jak. "We were-"

"Sorry to interrupt your party, commandos, but we have a AA Gun to take out. Get on the LAAT/i and the pilot will fly you near the Gun.", the clone said harshly. They all climbed into the gunship; the door closed, it lifted off the ground, and the larty zoomed off.

**SECTOR TG5-03Hl - Geonosis**

"Go, go, go, go, go!" The commandos ran out of the larty, quickly finding cover as laser bolts flew over their heads. As one, they flanked and surrounded the enemies, shooting at them as they go. The gunship raised, shot it's own cannons and flew off again. Once the last droid was smothered in plasma bolts, Beta and Echo moved toward the back of the AA Gun bunker. Both Quin and Dem sliced the consoles at each end of the door. The slice was a success. But the door didn't open!

"Hey Quin! Isn't that door supposed to open up and let us through by now?", Jak questioned. "Hmmm…all my calculations are correct…but it seems that something is blocking the gears from the inside.", Quin shrugged to Rim.

"Alright. I'll contact the Advisor. Maybe there is a different route in. Everybody stay alert! This could be a trap.'', Rim said.

(-Static- Four-Three! What's the problem?

-Static- Advisor. We're at the AA Gun, but the door doesn't seem to budge after we sliced it. Is there a way we can bypass this door to another route? Or do we have to open it…the hard way. -Static-

-Static- …Our scanners indicate that there is another route in which you can take. Unfortunately, the route is covered by 4 Anti-Personnel Dwarf Spider Droids. Both your squads combined even can't take out 4 Dwarf droids. I'll call in the Eighteenth Air Squadron to help you open the door. Hmmm…! [Strange....] Four-Three! I have a massive energy reading near your position! I read 20 Battle droids, 10 SBDs, 10 Geonosian Warriors and 5 Geonosian Elites en route. Get both squads ready! It's could take awhile to call Eighteenth Air Squadron up! Good luck commando. Advisor out. -Static-)

"Beta! Echo! We got a huge battle group headed this way! Val, Lok! Set up sniper positions there. Quin, Dem. Anti-Armour solutions there. Jak and Oldro! Man those turrets! Mik, your with me. We will hold out until the Eighteenth Air Squadron comes along and joins the party. Until then, move out commandos!"

**SECTOR TG5-03Hl - Geonosis - 5 minutes later **

"Here comes another! And another!", Oldro cued.

"Just die already, stupid droid!", Val cursed at a SBD that didn't want to fail. Both Beta and Echo Squads have blasted through what seemed a never-stopping wave of droids and Geonosians. Rim counted all the corpses and droid limbs to discover that there is more than 20 Battle droids, 10 SBDs, 10 Geonosian Warriors and 5 Geonosian Elites. It kind of seems like there is double the amount of enemies!

"Ah, sir? When does our reinforcements arrive? We're getting low on ammo here…and I'm getting a bit hungry.", Jak called.

"Hold a bit more, commandos. Reinforcements are on the way.", Rim answered back. Dem snorted. "You said that the last time!"

"Sir! We're out of Anti-Armour ammo!", Quin shouted over. "Last clip here, too!", Mik said, replacing his old, empty clip for his last one. Rim looked down to his ammo case. He saw that he also had one more clip. Lok called over the com.

"Sir! I'm out of sniper rounds! But I still have a ton of clips for my Decee left. And I have 2 Anti-Armour rounds left."

"I have one and a half clip left for my sniper rifle.", Val exclaimed, "Still can get a couple more kills with this thing."

"Rim. You know that we can't fight Super Battle Droids _and_Geonosian Elites at the same time with our DC-15s. They're to weak. Time to call up your Advisor and see what's the hold up. I'll cover you.", Mik said. Four-Three walked behind a fallen stone pillar for cover as he radioed the Clone Advisor.

(-Static-Advisor! I need the Eighteenth on my position now! We are running low on everything! I repeat. We are running low on everything. We can't hold out forever, Advisor.

-Static-Sorry, Four-Three. The Eighteenth seem to have all their hands busy at the moment. I'll patch you through to the Forty-Sixth Air Squadron instead. Please hold….)

Rim poked his head over the pillar. The commandos have retreated a couple meters back, as the relentless droids keep pushing on. "Any news yet, sir?", Jak asked?

"Can it, Jak!", Quin withdrew his head yet again under the pillar.

[-This is Forty-Sixth Air Squadron HQ. How can we be of assistance, commando?

-I need a LAAT/i and a lot of ammo for DC-17ms. Also some heavy weapons would be nice!

-One larty, ammo for a dozen or so DC-17ms, heavy weapons…order patched through commando. The larty's ETA is 2.5 minutes. Hang tight; Forty-Sixth Air Squadron HQ signing out.]

"Alright boys! The larty's coming about 2 minutes and a half! We're gonna get through this!", Rim commandos now fought with renewed strength for they knew that reinforcements are just around the corner. After a few minutes...

"Woo-hoo! The cavalry has arrived!", cheered Jak, as they spotted the larty.

"Stand back, commandos! Things are gonna get hot!", said the LATT/i's pilot. Rim saw why they had to be warned. As the gunship drew closer and closer to the ground, it's forward laser cannons opened up wave after wave of ion beams at the enemies. The ground shook as the clones manning the side cannons seared the ground beneath the droids' feet. As the enemy fled in full retreat, the gunship's door opened up and three clone troopers filed out with DC-15 rifles raised. A Clone Sergeant stepped out, waving at them.

"Hello boys! Good to see your still in one piece. Here's the ordnance you wanted.", he said, pointing toward a neat row of grenades, Decees, and newer versions of Bacta Chargers.

"Hey! Where's my DC-21t?", Jak asked the clone. "Sorry commando. Your luck ran out. HQ gave the last one to another commando in…Zulu Squad.", he empathetically said, "But…I do have some new _toys_you can play with. This is the first time these things are being used, so don't expect it to be in the best shape. Follow me." They followed him to the back of the LAAT/I. He opened up a compartment (which usually stored a Republic Flash Speeder) to show a crate of…something, another crate with something and a large spout-like weapon with five canisters of…something beside it.

"_These!_ Are your new toys.", he enthusiastically exclaimed.

**SECTOR TG5-03Hl - Geonosis**

"Um…no offence, but what the heck are they?", Quin grudgingly asked. "This!", the sergeant pointed to the first, smaller but longer (width-wise) crate, "Is a box full of silencers for your Decees. Even though they tend to slow down the rate of fire, they work with your blaster attachment _and_your sniper attachment too.", the clone said, pulling out a small cylinder-like device from the dozen in the box. Val, Lok and Mik each took one, attaching t to their Decees and examining them.

"Here.", the clone said again, pointing toward the second, bigger but longer (length-wise) crate, "Is a newer weapon. It's still in the Alpha Prototype stage so it's not that great yet. It's made and produced by Merr-Sonn. They call it the "Merr-Sonn Safe-Entry System". We're still trying to come up with a better name. This help you guys open doors by blasting them open with a small rocket-like projectile. Sadly, some of our testers have died wielding this because they were standing to close to the door when they pulled the trigger. So stand back from the doorway _before _you pull the trigger.", he explained, pulling out a rod, with a small missile at the tip. "You can attach it only to the end of you blaster attachment." Jak, Oldro, Quin, and Dem each took one rod. On Beta's com, Jak seemed quite happy! "This is just like wielding my DC-21t! I'm gonna _love _this!", he said happily, pointing it at Val. "Hey! Point that stick somewhere else.", Val complained, pushing the Merr-Sonn away.

"Anything you need, just take! You called for it; it's all yours!", the sergeant said. "Hey! What's that pipe thing?", Jak asked.

"This is a Modified Flamethrower. The engineers back at HQ fixed to so good that it can somehow shoot flames…in _any_weather condition! Unfortunately, this weapon is the only one of it's kind. And it's very hard to maintain and control. The techies have to work their magic and make more but until then, you won't be able to use it.", the clone stated. "Awww! I wanted to play with it!", Jak whined. "You had enough things to play with already!", Val explained. As the commandos took what they needed, Rim came up to the sergeant.

"Excuse me. Can you tell the pilot to blow that door up for us? There's something jamming it…and we don't have the enough fire power to blast open that door.", Rim asked.

"I'll ask the pilot.", the clone nodded. After the commandos took what they wanted/needed, the sergeant came over again.

"Alright! The pilot said that he'll blow the door for you."

"Yippee!", Jak and Dem cheered. "Just stand back. Good luck commandos.", he said as he and the other troopers got on the larty. "And remember to bring back that new equipment in one piece!", he called out, just before the doors closed. The commandos moved away from the huge 20-foot door as the LAAT/I's cannons and guns started to heat up. 2 seconds later, the gunship's lasers tore apart the AA Gun's door.

"Have fun inside commandos!", the pilot said in farewell as he drove the larty back to HQ.

"Alright commandos. Offensive formation, me on point.", Rim ordered. "Let's send more droids to the scrap heap!", Val said. They walked into the large building as the battle on Geonosis escalated.

**Anti-Air Emplacement - Geonosis**

Once inside Beta & Echo squad found a forked path, one leading slightly higher but to the left, the other slightly lower more to the right.

"Commandos. New objectives for both squads. Beta. You will go down to the lower level and destroy the Anti-Air Ion Cannon from below. Your path is on the right. Echo. Your objective is to go to the command station of the emplacement and sabotage everything inside there. You must go up the left path. Both teams _will_encounter heavy resistance. I'll update you once you reach the objective. Good luck commandos. Advisor out."

"Well, this is where we part! See you guys afterwards!", Mik said. Beta started to walk down the right path while Echo walked up the left path.


	2. Echoes in the wind

_**Chapter 2**_

**Anti-Air Emplacement - Right Path - Geonosis**

Beta Squad crept down the dark and musty hallway, moving from cover to cover, only moving in the shadows. No one talked as they ran down; the only sounds they made were their breaths. As they approached the end, they stopped in surprise. There was NO one guarding the machinery, or patrolling the catwalks at all.

"Are the bugs that stupid? Or is it just me?", Jak whispered. "No. It's just you.", Val joked, "I think they might have auto-turrets and trip mines guarding the stuff."

"Can you check it...to make sure we don't explode if we go near the AA Gun?", Quin asked. "Sure", Val replied. He pulled out his sniper attachment for his DC-17m and scanned the area to and around the AA Gun power supply.

"I see nothing...wait. Yep. I spot a mounted auto-turret above the power supply in the shadows.", Val grunted heavily, "And there also seems to be some trip mines around the power supply too."

"Can you take the turret out, Val? Jak, Quin and I will go and disarm those pesky mines.", Rim suggested. "That's a negative, sir. The turret's probably connected to an alarm; if I take out the turret, then the alarm will sense it going inactive and alarm off, we're caught!", Val commented.

"Damn it. Can you see the alarm, at all?"

"Yeah."

"Can you shoot both of them in like, two seconds?", Rim asked to Val.

"Maybe...maybe not.", Val said.

"Alright. Quin! Help One-Nine take out the alarm; Jak, you and I will disarm those mines. Move out, Beta!", Rim ordered. Quin switched out the blaster attachment (from his DC-17m) with his sniper attachment. Then they both shot the turret _and_the alarm. While Quin and Val sweeped all the doorways to make sure that no reinforcements would arrive, Rim and Jak ran towards the trip mines. They started to disarm the mines when a Geonosian(armed with a pike) sneaked up behind them. Sadly, the commandos didn't notice it behind them. Then, the bug gabbed the pike toward Jak's lower-back area.

"Arghhhh!", Jak screamed as the pike broke through the _Katarn _armour. "Jak!", Rim yelled as he saw what happened. Then, in a small fit of anger, he drove his knuckle-plate vibroblade through the "chin" of the Geonosian, instantly killing it and ruptured several arteries. He retracted the blade, then went to aid the fallen commando. "Keep watch, commandos! There could be more." He took out a portable Bacta dispenser and applied some bacta to Jak, quickly healing him.

[Note: The _Katarn _armour can withstand a lot of punishment from blaster rounds, and other various anti-personal weapons (but it still can break is the user is in too much firepower), but it is **very **vulnerable from any sort of melee weapon up close (like a pike or a vibrosword).]

"Aw man! Look at my beautiful armour! It's ruined!", Jak complained as he examined his armour. "At least the clankers and the bugs can't shoot you there!", Quin joked as they watched Jak.

"Alright. Beta, let's set some explosives on that power supply.", Rim said as he took out a explosive detonation pack from his backpack. The other commandos did the same, then they put the the packs on the power supply generator.

"Stand clear, Beta!", Rim alerted Beta as he pulled the trigger to the packs. The packs detonated, creating four huge, deadly fireballs. The explosion was so huge that it even took out the nearby machines! But the Geonosians heard it too. They flocked as one, streaming into the cavern to investigate the noises. Beta Squad saw the warriors flying in and knew that the bugs would kill them. So they fired at once, killing a couple of the 30 bugs that flew at them. But as one commando killed one warrior, two more took it's place.

"There's too many sir!", Quin shouted as he gunned down the advancing Geonosians. "I'll contact the Adivsor to see a way out of here. Cover me commandos!", Rim asked.

[-Static-Advisor! We need to get out of here now! When we detonated, the explosion was huge, probably alerting a nearby Geonosian Hive! We need a quick exit, close to our position!

-Static-Your in luck! When you detonated the packs, it ripped a hole big enough for your squad to go into. The hole leads to a maintenance shaft; I want Beta to go in the shaft, hook around and rendezvous with Echo at the entrance of the AA Gun. From there, I'll call and send a LAAT/i and pick you up. Advisor out!]

"Beta! Let's move toward the wreckage of the generator!", Rim ordered. As one, they slowly, but surely, started to fight their way toward the wreckage. Once they reached the wreckage, they saw the hole. "Get in the hole!", Rim commanded. Val jumped in first while the others covered him. Then Jak followed suite. Quin jumped in also. Rim stabbed a Geonosian in the face as he went through the hole. Luckily, the Geonosians couldn't go in, for their legs got in the way.

**Maintenance Shaft 1138 - Anti-Air Emplacement - Geonosis**

They ran down the shaft, hoping that the bugs didn't follow them. The commandos ran down the maintenance shaft; it's pipes twisting and turning. As Beta turned one last corner, the finally reached the end, where the shaft emerged into the AA Gun canyon. They slowly emerged from the shaft, with extreme caution as they knew that the locals would ambush them at any moment. As the sun gleamed onto their (now covered with soot) armour, they paused to catch their breaths.

"Um...where the heck is Echo Squad?", Jak asked as he looked around the canyon, as if Echo Squad would appear behind a rock. "Sir. Incoming transmition from the Clone Advisor.", Quin said as he pulled out a small, portable holoprojecter. The projecter flopped onto the ground, then the Advisor appeared.

"I have some bad news, Beta. We lost contact with Echo Squad.", the clone stated. "What?", Val asked in disbelief. "You heard right, commando. We assume that Echo was ambush by some Geonosian Elites in the AA Gun's main firing room. You need to go back in, find any evidence that they were ambushed, find Echo if you can, and retreat back out. From there, we'll pick you up. For now, I'll scrap up at least two squads of clone troopers and send them to help you. Unfortunately, all I have from Echo is a POV video from Echo RC-1289's helmet. Uploading video to your HUDs now...done. Keep in touch, Beta! Advisor out."

**SECTOR TG5-0Hl - Geonosis**

The larty slowly landed on the hard, ground. The door slid open and eighteen clone troopers filed out of the ship, alert for any enemies. Two clone troopers walked out from the group; both had olive-green markings on their armour. The left one had a rangefinder attached on his helmet. They both saluted the commandos.

"What's your designations, sergeants?", Rim asked. "Sir! I'm CT-00-0283! And this is CT-00-0279!", the clone with the rangefinder said.  
"What company are you guys from?", Jak asked with mild curiosity. "We're from Spectre Company of the 41st Elite Crops, sir.", the other clone stated. "We'll...I'm Jak, he's Quin, the sadistic dude over there is Val and our leader, Rim.", Jak said. "Hey! I'm not sadistic!", Val called over from near the entrance of the AA Gun.

[Note: Since the Clone Wars is way to early for normal clone troopers to have nicknames, (AND for the sake of confusion of calling the sergeants "clone 1 and clone 2") I'm goning to call CT-00-0283: Krestrel, and CT-00-0279: Ry.]

"Gather up, troopers! Mission briefing!", Rim commanded. The clones gathered beside a holoprojecter, as it showed the schematics of the AA Gun. "Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!", a trooper stated.

"All right, our objective is here, in the main control room of the emplacment. HQ lost contact with a commando squad about 0100 ago. Since then, there has been no radio contact since. Our job is to go in there, find the missing squad, and bring them back out...in one piece. Your job is to support us, inside and outside. We will leave a three-person fire team outside to cover our backs. Understood?", Rim finally finished. "Sir, yes sir!", the troopers replied. "Good. Get ready."


End file.
